


Register Now!

by DarthLumpy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Groot - Freeform, Infinity War (Marvel Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: Registration for the new semester on Asgard has already begun. Inspired by a joke in Avengers: Infinity War.





	Register Now!

“Thor!” Sif called out from across the courtyard as she saw the Asgardian prince mingling among the other students gathering to choose their classes for the semester. 

She looked on with a bit of jealousy as Thor kissed the hands of the girls who swooned as they greeted him as he moved through the crowd. His eyes met Sif and he smiled and ran to his friend and gave her a big hug.

“Sif! It seems I've just gotten back from my endurance training through the volcanoes and here it is time for school to begin yet again. I hope you've been well?” Thor spoke as he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a friendly pat.

Sif had wished he had done more than give her a friendly greeting. One day, she thought to herself. 

“Yes, I've been well, I've been spending a lot of time with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg lately,” Sif spoke, hoping to spark jealousy. “We've been practicing hand to hand combat.”

Sif then became discouraged when Thor's demeanor did not change as he merely grinned and then laughed, “You'll make a wonderful warrior for Asgard, Sif.” 

“Have you registered for classes for this semester yet, Thor? I've already done mine, would you like to join me in one of them?” Sif smiled handing over her schedule. “The syllabus for ancient Asgardian art looks like fun, and might be a nice distraction. There is even a trip involved.”

“That does sound marvelous, Sif. I'll have a look. I'm afraid that I haven't had a chance to view the courses as of yet,” Thor grinned broadly. 

The tables for the various courses had students clambering over one another to view the requirements, teachers, and offerings of each of the electives. While there were some courses which were required and automatically given, many of the popular electives were going fast. Thor took a quick look of those which looked interesting as he stood along with Sif moving towards the table which offered ancient Asgardian art. 

“This does look fascinating, Sif,” Thor spoke as he looked over the display promoting the course.

As the two of them were standing facing the table, Loki cut in between them and gripped Thor's arm, “Brother. Mother told me that you had returned. I see that the volcanoes haven't swallowed you up.” 

“Ah, brother, though I may have had a close call or two, it was a successful trip,” Thor smiled and gave his brother an awkward hug. 

Loki grinned at Sif then looked down at the table. “Ancient Asgardian art, eh? I do need another extra-curricular. Sign me up!”

Loki added the course to his schedule, and then gave Thor a stern pat on the shoulder. 

“Well then, that settles it. Would you sign me up as well?” Thor said speaking to the individual behind the table.

“I'm afraid the last spot has been filled,” the man said with a bow. “Would you care to check out some of the other offerings?” 

Sif pouted. She really looked forward to taking the course with Thor. There would be a week long trip involved, and it would also require working with a partner on a project as well as a few other activities that would give them a chance to be alone for a while and did not involve combat. 

“Ah, Sif, I hope you aren't too disappointed. I'm sure I'll find something else,” Thor laughed and looked at the other offerings in the same vicinity. “Oh would you look at this, and it would also fulfill the language requirement! Beginner Groot 101. You never know when something like that will come in handy. I believe I'll take that this semester.”

“You must be joking, Thor? Do you really believe that learning Groot will have any value to your duties as a prince of Asgard?” Sif laughed.

“One never knows, Sif.” Thor spoke as he gave her a pat on the back and left her standing as he made his way back to the palace.


End file.
